Tien Shinhan vs. Jackie Chun
!! VSジャッキー |Rōmaji title = Jitsuryoku Hakuchū!! Tenshinhan Tai Jakkī |Literal title = Evenly Matched!! Tenshinhan vs Jackie |Series = Dragon Ball |Number = 93 |Saga = Tien Shinhan Saga |Manga = Tenshinhan vs. Jackie Chun |Airdate = December 23, 1987 |English Airdate = December 18, 2002 |Previous = Goku Enters the Ring |Next = Stepping Down }} !! VSジャッキー|''Jitsuryoku Hakuchū!! Tenshinhan Tai Jakkī''|lit. "Evenly Matched!! Tenshinhan vs Jackie"}} is the tenth episode of the Tien Shinhan Saga and the ninety-third episode in the Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on December 23, 1987. Its original American airdate was December 18, 2002. Summary This episode begins with Tien Shinhan talking about Jackie Chun and his skills. Master Shen even admits that since so little is known about him, he is very dangerous. Tien spots Jackie with Goku and his friends, so he decides to test Jackie's strength against Chiaotzu's. Turtle then asks everyone where Master Roshi has went, since they do not know he is really Jackie Chun. Krillin teases that he is out being rejected by countless girls, so Jackie hits Krillin in the head. Launch suggests that he is down at the shops, and Jackie likes the idea, so he slips away to the shops so he can ogle at girls. Meanwhile, Tien, Shen, and Chiaotzu follow Jackie to the shops. They notice a little boy on his father's shoulders, playing with a toy gun, and Tien gets an idea. Jackie, however, is hanging out at a kiosk, pretending to be interested in the merchandise. The whole time, he was just staring at the salesgirl's cleavage. As he keeps staring, Chiaotzu uses his psychic ability to make the little boy's toy gun real. The little boy pretends to aim at Jackie, but when he shoots, the little piece of cork that covers the gun shoots out and is heading directly for Jackie Chun. At that very moment, he quickly leans in forward to get a better look at the salesgirl's cleavage, narrowly missing the fired piece of cork. Master Shen, though, thinks that Jackie has caught wind of Tien's scheme and are admiring his speed. The salesgirl hits Jackie, but realizing that he was "dodging the gunfire", she apologizes. At the hospital, Yamcha is informed by Puar of Pamput's easy defeat. He is also informed that Jackie Chun will be fighting Tien Shinhan, and Yamcha then begins to remember his encounter with Tien. He wishes Jackie Chun would win, yet he is very unsure. Elsewhere, Tien vowed to defeat Jackie Chun and set Goku as his main goal. The match is about to commence, and the tension is extremely high. As the match starts, Goku is unsure that Jackie can win. Tien first rushes Jackie, and both fighters are able to hit and block each other equally. However, Jackie works around one of Tien's moves, grabs him by the ankle, and flings him out of the arena. As it seems Tien is going to fall, he reveals he has the power to levitate and floats back into the ring. Then, he once again rushes Jackie, and it seems he has disappeared. Really, Tien was just moving extremely fast. Aiming for Jackie's feet, he attempts to knock him over, but Jackie jumps out of the way. Then, the two go en l'air and display a spectacular series of punches from each side. The crowd is amazed when they come back down to the ground, and both fighters are out of breath. Now, Jackie Chun rushes Tien with the Afterimage Technique. He creates eight versions of himself that rapidly spin around Tien in an attempt to confuse him. As Tien is baffled, the Jackies circle in closer and assault him with punches and kicks. As they move out into a wider circle, Tien uses his three eyes to zero in on the real Jackie Chun and kicks him against the wall. Jackie gets up and admits he underestimated Tien, removes his coat and powers up. Tien then uses a rush technique performed with his arms, but the old timer easily finds and grabs his arms, and split-kicks him into the air. Just as everyone thought it was over, Tien lands swiftly onto the arena. He then knees Jackie several times and grabs him in a chokehold. After a series of cartwheels and a very angry lash out from each fighter, they land on either side of the arena, worn out and out of breath. Major Events *Match 5 commences between Jackie Chun and Tien Shinhan. Battles *Jackie Chun vs. Tien Shinhan Appearances Characters Locations *Papaya Island **World Martial Arts Tournament Differences from the Manga *Jackie and Tien's match begins almost immediately after Goku vs Pamput in the manga. Here, there is a break where the Crane School discusses Goku's victory and strategies against Jackie. They see the Turtle School and friends wandering around looking for Master Roshi only to find Jackie with them instead. Tien decides to test the old fighter's strength against Chiaotzu after he wanders away from the rest to go look at women. Chiaotzu uses his telekinesis to send an otherwise harmless cap from a boy's toy gun straight towards Jackie only to miss when the man moves closer to look at a girl's breasts. This makes the Crane gang wonder if Jackie knew about their attempt to shoot him. When Jackie returns from his outing, Bulma and the rest cheer for him to avenge Yamcha, though Goku wants revenge on Tien as well. **In Papaya Hospital, Puar tells Yamcha about Tien's fight upcoming fight with Jackie only for him to say that the latter won't win easily. **Tien mentally prepares himself for the fight in the waiting area, setting his sights on Goku later down the line. **When the announcer calls for Tien and Jackie to report to the ring, because of the above, Jackie is outside at an eating area with the others instead of the waiting area in the manga. **Bulma, Launch, and Puar are not present for the fight in the manga since they're waiting in the hospital with Yamcha. *Jackie doesn't tell Tien to not get so apprehensive in the manga. *In the manga, when Jackie throws Tien, the latter summersaults before hitting the ring and charging back into the fight. The anime has Jackie throw Tien completely out of bounds before he flys back into the ring, telling the old man to stop playing around. The fight resumes then as it did in the manga. *When Jackie uses his Afterimage technique, in the manga, Tien sees through it almost immediately. In the anime, Jackie manages to get a few hits in before Tien uses his three eyes to pinpoint the real Jackie. Trivia *In the original English release, the title card for this episode spells Jackie Chun's name as "Jacky Chun". This was corrected for the remastered edition. *When Master Roshi goes to the city to look at some women before his match with Tien, one of the first women seen looks like Launch from her first appearance in the series, but with darker hair. Also, she wears a tube top instead of a halter top and her hair has no end-points. *When seeing through Jackie's afterimages, Tien proclaims "I choose you!" This is probably a reference to Ash Ketchum's catchphrase from the Pokémon anime. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 93 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 93 (BD) pt-br:Uma luta muito difícil! Tenshinhan contra Jackie Chun fr:Dragon Ball épisode 093 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Tien Shinhan Saga Category:Dragon Ball